I'll Keep You Safe
by LOJSS
Summary: Kate is banished from the village by John and chooses to pay James a visit before she has to leave.


_A re-cap of 4x04; Eggtown._

It's short. And pretty much like the episode; besides a few things I added myself.

_Disclaimer: I do not own LOST._

* * *

><p><strong>I'll keep you safe<strong>

* * *

><p>James laid in bed, reading a book when Kate walked through the door. For some reason, he was quite surprised to see her there after their argument earlier today.<p>

"Oh, hey freckles. Are you okay?" He asks as she walks towards him and sits down on his bed. "Look, I'm sorry I couldn't do nothing. I wanted him to think that you had fooled me too."

"He wants me gone by tomorrow."

"What? He banished you?" Sawyer asked, "Well, I un-banish you."

They both smiled at each other. Sawyer always seemed to have the right thing to say, in every situation.

"You can stay..right..here." Sawyer slowly removed Kate's shoes, tossing them on the floor beside the bed. "Cause this is my house."

As a sign from above, the toilet flushes.

"Okay, me and montazumbas house." Sawyer joked, earning a small laugh from Kate. Oh, how he loved that laugh.

"You're gonna be alright. I'll keep you safe."

That's when she leans forward, and places a small, soft kiss on his lips. She pushes herself closer to him, just in time as he embrace her waist. It feels so good. And she knows he is truthful. Sawyer would do everything he could to keep her safe. She never doubt it.

* * *

><p>Sawyer wakes up the next day, feeling Kate's lips on his cheek, jaw and chest. He pulls her up to his face, locking eyes with her as he slowly captures her lips with his. A small moan errupts Kate's lips when Sawyer flips them over, giving him better access to her neck.<p>

"No. No. Sawyer. Wait."

"Oh, come on, you say it like we ain't never done it before." He smirks, "I'm cool we didn't go all the way last night." He places a kiss on her jaw. "I get it. You were sad.

"But I mean, how can you resist after that whole "I'll keep you safe"-thing?" Kate laughed, but pushes him away once again when he starts to kiss her.

"No."

"What? What did I say?" Sawyer asked, almost demanded. You couldn't deny that their so-called "love-life" was a roller-coaster. One minute, they were all soft and loving towards eachother, kissing and acting like they were the only once in the world, and the next, they were fighting over something they could care less about. You could just never really understand what was going on between the two of them.

"Forget it."

"Alright. You still think you might be pregnant." Sawyer states, sighing in frustration.

"I'm not worried." Kate said, pushing herself up against the head-board. "And I'm not pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Sawyer laughs. "I mean, wooouh."

"Would it have been the worst thing in the world?" Kate sighs as she sits up, her hair falls down and creates a wall between their eyes.

"Yes!" Sawyer squeeled, sitting up too. "Yes, it would have been the worst thing in the world."

Kate turned her back on him, looking down at the floor as he asks, "What would we have done with a baby?"

"I'm going back to the beach."

"Beach? What, you're leaving? Because of this? That's-that? You crawl up in my bed one second, and the next.."

"Good bye, James." Kate cut off.

"Don't make this about me, Kate." Sawyer warns, "You didn't want a baby any more than I did. You're just looking for some excuse to split, and now you've got one.

"Well, that's alright freckles. I ain't gonna hold it against you. I'm just gonna sit right here in my comfy bed, because in about a week, you'll find some reason to get pissed at Jack and bounce right back to me."

Kate slaps him, the sound of skin against skin echoes in the room as she stands up.

Perhaps a baby wouldn't have been the best thing, since every woman who got pregnant on the island ends up dead. And becoming a mom here, when neither of them knew when, or if, they would be rescued.. It would be a disaster. But she still wouldn't think of it as the worst thing in the world. A baby was a blessing, a gift from above.

Kate doesn't know what to do, or what to feel. So she does what she's been doing for the last few weeks, she gives James once last look before leaving him and their last 12hours together behind.

* * *

><p><em>That's-that! Have I ever mentioned how much I love Skate? No? Well, I do. Review's = love.<em>


End file.
